


Deep Sleep

by orphan_account



Series: Walking Through Dreams [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has fallen from her battle with Zaheer. Wounded in both mind and body, she will struggle to find herself again in a world she never could have imagined existed. Facing fears and old enemies, will Korra be able to discover what is real anymore? What the world is really like? And does she want to be the Avatar anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Never written a fanfic before guys, so bear with me. Massive fan of LOK and ATLA. Was toying with this idea for some time, but we will see if it takes off or not. Any comments or suggestions would be much appreciated :)

She couldn’t move her legs.

Pain resonated all over her body. Everywhere was just pain.  
Her lungs burned, like Zaheer had made her swallow shards of shrapnel. And the burning…It was everywhere.

Coughing so much liquid bubbling through her throat.

She remembered the anger, the rage she felt in the Avatar state, charging Zaheer again and again. She remembered him flying, soaring and chocking the life out of her. She remembered breaking free; a fierce whisper from somewhere deep within her and charging him again only to go too far, too fast. Losing consciousness, and then falling and hitting the rocky walls of the canyon again and again and again.

Thinking this fall was it. The end of her life.

Never having enough time to actually fix things. Before royally fucking it up again.

But instead, she landed with a hard splash into cold and deep waters, only to be dragged long by the current and losing consciousness again.

And when she next woke up dripping wet…. She couldn’t move her legs.

Through her blurred vision she saw a shape hovering over her wrapped in cloths, dabbing at her wounds.

"Zani!"

A voice shouted out through the fog in her head.

Where was she? Where was Zaheer?

Pain.

Another taller shape stood next to the short cloth man.

"Hurry up! You can see the smoke from here and I don't want to stay too long in this area and get caught by soldiers!"

The thing called Zani answered in a low growl.

"You think what caused that was something to do with soldiers Baz? Do you think maybe this one had something to do with it?"

Baz replied quickly. "All I’m saying is that we found her on the bank of a river conveniently downstream from that mess, covered in wounds. If we want to sell her without getting caught, we need to leave now before someone comes to claim her, or worse, kills us all."

Zani sighed "Not even sure this ones worth it brother. Near dead for sure."

"Look" Baz snapped "All we need is twelve to complete our order to the Tsani. Look at the muscle on her, when she recovers she’ll be good for manual labour. Now shut it, and chuck her with the rest."

Zani huffed in annoyance as Baz strode away. Glancing down Korra he whispered a quite “I’m sorry, this is gonna hurt" before lifting her into his arms.

The scream that tore from her throat sent swirling back into unconsciousness.

* * *

She woke up with a new face hovering over her. It was pinched and dirty.

"Wake up!" It yelled "I’m supposed to keep you alive, not pamper you."

Korra’s eyes fluttered open, the pain from her veins seemed to have subsided.

"The short one bent that grey metal outta ya. How you got about in this mess, I don't rightly know, but you’ve been fucked up pretty"

Korra tried to focus on the face in front of her.

"Where…… where am I?"

"Slave train girlie, headed of to who knows where to do ho knows what."

"Slaves?" Korra questioned wincing. "There aren’t any slaves in the Earth Kingdom?"

The old woman chuckled harshly. "I don't know where you grew up ice cube, but around these part slavery is as common as the queen’s taxes."

Korra raised her head slightly to look around the bumping and rolling carriage. Ten others stood chained to the walls with chi blocker chains strapped around their wrists. Korea looked down at her own hands, covered in a strange paste and another set of chains.

"How ya feelin Frosty?" asked the old woman.

Korra replied worriedly through her teeth.

"I can’t feel my legs."

The woman scrutinised her for a second before replying.

"You might never feel again."

Korra’s eyes widened in shock and started hyperventilating.

"Aye, ye should be worried. If you can’t walk, all thats gonna happen is you getting a shard of metal through the head."

Korra head swam with visions of death, and Zaheer and her father falling to his doom.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down girlie! You gotta breath and focus.. Think of something that makes you feel good. Can you do that?"

All Korra could imagine was green eyes, before she plunged into the dark.

* * *

_"Asami" Korra called to the engineering beauty standing at the helm of the airship ._

_"Korra" Asami called back sadly, before striding to her and wrapping her in a tight hug._   
_"I don’t want you to go" She whispered into Korra’s neck._

_Korra gently wrapped her arms around the taller girl and whispered back._

_"I don’t want to go. But it’s the right thing to do"_

_Korra pulled back from her staring intently into the older girl’s eyes, before announcing with conviction._

_"When all this is over, we’re going out to dinner. Just you and me. Anywhere you want, I’ll even wear a dress."_

_Asami smiled, tears falling down her face._

_"Avatar Korra, are you asking me out on a date?"_

_Korra stood on the tip of her toes to kiss Asami’s forehead._

_"Anything to make it official babe"_


	2. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so pretty happy with what I've got going so far. Still really happy to hear feedback. So if its cool, shoot me a comment and let me know what you think.

Korra was struggling to focus. Her mind kept swirling in and out of awakening. At times she wondered if the woman leaning over her was real. Was she dead? She was scared of being dead…. She wanted to be dead. 

 The best parts were when she was asleep. Just total silence, not a place to worry or wish or weary.

Away from all the anxiety and panic. And all the questions.

 What was the point of life? 

 The reincarnation cycle for her yes… But everyone else…

 Did they just stop? After one go round?

Not remembering once they’re dead what all they’re hopes and dreams and wishes were all for? 

 She remembered Tenzin’s teachings. Energy cannot be created or destroyed. It can only be recycled through this giant circle for balance and continuity. But why? What was the reason for her to be in so much agony and pain? For anybody to be in so much agony. Wouldn't it just be easier if none of this existed at all? 

 What is the point of this cursed existence? Everything just lost to you anyway…. Lost in this endless spiral of time. 

 And her… Korra the last cog in the great clock of Avatar’s. No connection to the ten’s of thousands of years of experience. What would she even have to offer to the next Avatar in the cycle? Damaged goods.

 She wanted to stop. 

 And then she would fall back to the peaceful black and blessed silence.

* * *

 “You need ta eat lovey. Come on, jus a sip.”

 Drina, at least that’s what Korra though the old woman said her name was, had roused her into a half dazed state to drink down what looked like the most horrific food known to mankind. 

 The crone forced Korra’s head up to the bowl, forcing her to chug down a gulp of it.

 Which she promptly spat up, acid burning her throat.

 Drina dropped Korra’s head with a sharp thunk on the carriage’s floor with a sharp cry.

 “Oi! What the bleedin hell was that for?”

 Korra was wincing in agony as the back of her head throbbed. She could swear a scar had opened up pouring blood all over the floor. Totally oblivious to the mutterings of the woman, she instead felt the images come soaring back through her mind. 

 Zaheer, smashing her against the mountain again and again.

 The burning of the poison in her arms. In her veins.

 And still. She couldn’t move her legs.

 Meanwhile, the carriage had rolled to a stop with the two slaver brothers opening up the back.

 Baz and Zani looked down at a groaning Korra, the baleful eyes of the slaves upon them.

 “I can’t take it messers. I just can’t. She won’t eat, she cry and keeps us all awake for the las’ two weeks!”

 “Shut it you old bat” Baz barked at the woman, before turning his gaze back to the mess writhing around before him.

 “Alright. We’ll camp here for the night. Out and you lot know the rules. One peep and you’ll be beaten faster than you can blink. Zani!” He finished; shouting his younger stoic brother “You look after this one. Its your charity case.”

 Zani rolled his eyes at his brother’s hypocrisy at his back as he stalked back to the front of the carriage, before reaching down to pick up Korra up again in his arms.

* * *

 Korra woke up to the soothing balm of something on her damaged back and neck. Involuntarily releasing a moan of pleasure. The hand spreading the balm stilled before starting again, slower this time.

 Korra cracked her eyes open to see a small gas lamp in front of her, casting shadows over the ground. A pair of unfamiliar legs lay on either side of her own, and she was leaning back into something hard and breathing.

 Korra’s eyes widened suddenly and she struggled, only to be restrained by a large hairy arm crossing in front of her chest. Tears of pain springing to her eyes. 

 “Hey, hey! Stop that! I’m only trying to help. I’m the one who bent that nasty crap outta you remember?”

 At the sound of the deep voice Korra stopped. She remembered it. Whispering to her in the dark. 

 “When you base your expectations only on what you see, you blind yourself to the possibilities of a new reality.”

 Zaheer.

 Korra sat rigid.

 “There now. Calm down. You remember me right?”

 He’s here, he’s holding her against him. Crushing her. Why is he here?

 “….now I know you didn’t want to eat for the old bat… can’t say I blame you…. But how about you take a sip of this for me, hmm?”

 At that the man reached to his side picking up a bowl, and held it to Korra’s mouth. 

 The frothing grey liquid bubbling inside.

 Korra shuddered.

 Then she closed her eyes, and drank it.

* * *

  _“You’ve got to be kidding me”_

  _“What?” Korra questioned looking at Asami’s no nonsense face._

  _“There is no way, I’m letting you fly the airship.”_

  _“Hey” Korra protested “You were the one who said I needed to practice my driving.”_

  _"Yeah. Just not on the brand new, just-off-the-factory-floor, airship that I designed myself?” _

  _“Oh come one Asami! Gimme a go!” Korra said pouting._

  _Asami’s resolve quivered. She couldn’t resist that face. Not that Korra knew that… Of course if Korra new how Asami really felt about her she wouldn’t be standing within ten feet of her…._

  _“Hey Asami? You ok?”_

  _Snapped back to reality, Asami refocused on Korra’s raised eyebrow and crooked grin._

  _“Ok… Just be careful”_

  _Korra danced in a jig around the cockpit, fist pumping the air._

  _“Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! I love you!”_

  _Korra didn’t register Asami’s shocked expression as she jumped onto the controls._

  _“Okayyyyyy….So how do I drive this thing?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not getting too dark? Not dark enough? Confusing? Who knows where this is headed, stay tuned :)


	3. Shudder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just in case you notice, this chapter is a lot more up and aware and that mostly due to Korra recovering from a concussion and being able to notice more of the world around her. Doesn't mean she's better though....

It was hot. 

 And the Sand was endless. 

 Korra sat in the half shadow of the caravan, dehydrated and tired. There aren’t many things that the born water bender couldn’t handle; but she was never good with dehydration. Of course, for the first seventeen years of her life she was surrounded by water in some form or another. So much so that she never really considered the possibility that there would be a place or time in her life where she didn't have easy access to it. Until now.

 The two brothers had carted their slaves across the Windandi Plains for three weeks. The ground slowly becoming cracked and hard beneath the wheels of the caravan. A couple of times they had to stop and hide in canyons to avoid passing patrols. Because they were so numerous, it had caused a serious delay in their arrival at the slave markets. They were running out of water, and the slaves were suffering for it. Half rations, then quarter. 

 Korra was given special exemption from the cuts because she needed to heal. But between the dirty looks the other slaves were throwing her and Drina’s slowly harshening pokes at her wounds; Korra was glad when her rations were also cut. 

 That was, until she realised why the slaves were glaring. 

 Parched. She could almost feel the blood boiling under her skin.

 Blood boiling…. Eating away at her. 

 She had taken to scratching the itch that ran all over her arms. So much that they began to bleed. But today, she couldn’t even summon the effort. 

 She wondered where Zaheer had gone. After the first night when she was fed by him, he was replaced by the younger of the two brothers. She couldn’t understand his game. He must be following her.. Waiting for something… But in her current state Korra couldn’t so much as sneeze at him, let alone fight. She was terrified to speak out loud to these strangers, least they kill her in her sleep for revealing too much. She was forming a theory that Zaheer was leaving her alone as long as she kept her mouth shout about who she really was. He wanted her beaten, he wanted the Avatar gone. He must want something…. She couldn’t trust these people anyway… They whispered about her too. Saying strange things. Bad things. 

  _They want to find you in the night. When your unaware. To kill you._

 She was better physically. Her bruises were fading, her cuts were healing. But whatever Zaheer had put inside her….. It called to her. She couldn’t sleep. All she saw was her father falling. Then his face was replaced by Tenzin’s, Jinora’s, Bolin’s, Mako’s and Asami’s. And just before she hit the ground, the face that turned to her, was her own. Screaming with glowing eyes and chained hands. 

 She would awake thrashing and screaming, with lingering muttered voices in her head hounding her until she next fell asleep. 

 All her fault. 

  _They don’t even love you. Why would they?_

  _They don’t want you back._

  _They’re better with you gone._

  _Go on. Tell them what you are. A fake Avatar._

 “Stop. Stop. Stop” Korra muttered under her breath holding her hands to her ears. When the sounds subdued, she opened her eyes, squinting through the harsh sunlight to peer at the ongoing market.

 They had finally arrived this morning amongst total chaos. Caravans and Donkey-Cows everywhere. Slavers shouted their wares over the top of each other and the dry noise of the Si Wong desert. Her fellow prisoners, were lined up in front of the caravan, after an intense argument between Baz and the market organiser about where they were allowed to park.

 Hordes of beetle-headed merchants descended upon them eager to buy, but Baz and Zani glared them away. The slaves had already been preordered by another group, the Tsani, who were due to pick them up. The day grew longer and the slaves wavered in the heat, any bare skin peeling in the sun, Baz slowly began to become restless. 

 “Where, in the name of all the fuckin’ spirits, are these pricks?” Base swore pacing back and forth in front of the caravan.

 His brother, lying underneath the caravan in the shade, called back lazily. 

 “Don’t worry so much.”

 Baz turned a shade of purple in shocking speed and stopped to kick at Zani’s feet ignoring his cries of protest.

 “LOOK AT OUR WARES YOU IDIOT! They’re starting to look shittier by the minute! We already knew we where going to have trouble selling the mad cripple. We wanted the rest to look top condition so we could shove her off!”

 His brother crawled out from under the caravan rubbing his feet and glanced wearily at Korra sitting in the shade. 

 “I’m just glad that she’s stopped scratching her arms. I was worried about her.”

 “Oh so you can worry about her state of mind, but I can’t worry about how we are gonna make any money on this lot!”

 Zani turned to Baz with a scowl, opening his mouth to shout back.

 “It appears we have come at a bad time” a new voice said drily.

 Korra refocused her gaze on the group of five new cloth clad figures before her. Only the man in the forefront had his face uncovered. He was a tall man with a sun tanned face and a wispy beard. His eyes passed over the row of slaves disdainfully before landing on Korra. His eyes pierced hers, sending a chill down Korra’s spine, before returning to look at Baz’s face, a smirk gracing his lips. 

 “Razan! Fantastic to see you. We were just wondering when you were coming! As you can see we have your order ready and on time” Baz’s tone smoothly changed to oily-slick salesmen. 

The man named Razan’s gaze again flickered to Korra’s, a flash of something sinister in his eyes, before replying just as smoothly.

 “I see that you caught a few benders. Any idea which elements?”

 “A couple of fires, three earth and another earth that metal bends.” Zani interjected deeply pointing the benders out in the line.

 “And that one?” Razan said pointing directly at Korra. “She’s also wearing the chi blocking chains.”

 Zani’s gaze darkened at at Razan’s tone, but was interrupted before he could reply.

 “That one’s an unknown Razan. We picked her up covered in wounds, unable to speak sense so we just whacked some chains on her to be safe.” The older brother answered, shooting a glare at Zani.

 Razan stared intensely at Korra, before tuning to the masked figure on his right. The figure stood still for a moment and Korra had the unpleasant feeling all of the masked people’s eyes were upon her. After a few moments, the figure leaned and whispered in Razan’s ear.

 Razan smirk grew, before turning back to Baz.

 “Can she walk?”

 “….Not so far.”

 Razan nodded and frowned down at Korra.

 “She will.”

* * *

 

 Korra watched as the caravan’s of the slave market faded into the distance, the sand sailer whipping further into the desert.

 She didn’t know where she was headed. Or what they Tsani tribe wanted her for. 

 Her anxiety was eating at her throat. She was trying to follow the rules that Zaheer had given her, but she was becoming more and more uncertain. 

  _Worry not. Worry not. Worry not._

 “Stop. Please…” Korra whined, clutching her head at the agony of the boiling blood burnt her mind.

 Her ministrations were interrupted by a greasy hand clutching at her chin, forcing her eyes to her assailant’s.

 Razan stared hungrily at her frightened gaze. His eyes roamed over her body as well before dropping his hand to grab her’s. 

 She struggled briefly, but was stopped by a resounding slap across her face that knocked her to the floor of the sand sailer. Her ears ringing, she was grabbed and shaken.

 “I will not allow rebellion from you, pretty thing.” Razor stated calmly glaring at her.

 Korra wanted to fight then. A rage coursed through her briefly before being crushed. 

Images of herself falling. Remembering being without air. Dying.

  _No breaking the rules now._

 Korra shuddered before lowering her eyes.

 “Good girl.”

 Razan again reached for Korra’s now limp hands turning them over and inspecting her palms. He traced his long fingers over her self inflicted wounds and the callouses on her hands.

 “You have the skin of a water bender, the burns of a fire bender and the knuckles of an earth bender…. Interesting just as the Avatar is declared missing in action from a battle at the Northern Air Temple, I come upon a slave with the exact description of her.”

 Korra’s eyes widened again and began to tremble at Razan’s cold voice.

 “You have been beaten and broken. Your mind has been shattered and your body cracked. I don’t know how, maybe by the will of the spirits. But you are exactly what I need. You will be mine to do with as I wish. You will be reformed and remoulded. You will obey me, or else you will suffer.”

 Korra summoned every bit of strength she had in her body, the voices screaming in her head.

 “I won’t-t-t follow you-u-u-u. I am the-the-“

 “You even have the power left to say a sentence, let alone defy my will.” Razor said scornfully shaking his head.

 “Don’t worry. You’ll be strong again. Avatar Korra.”

* * *

 

  _“What are you doing?”_

  _Asami’s voice shattered Korra’s concentration and she quickly pulled the sketch book she was working on to her chest._

  _“Nothing!”_

  _Asami’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at Korra’s guilty tone, before quirking an eyebrow and replying._

  _“You seem awfully sure of that.”_

  _Korra grinned sheepishly at Asami, before handing her the drawing she had been working on._

  _"Its just that Tenzin always says that the I need to learn to express myself more artistically and I thought I could try my hand at drawing but I needed inspiration andyouwerejusttheresoIthoughtthatIwoulddrawyouand-“ Korra rattled off at super speed before being stopped by a slender finger against her lips._

  _“Is this… A drawing of me?”_

  _“Yeah” Korra said weakly deflating._

  _A silence stretched over the two._

_“….can I have it?”_

  _“What” Korra said surprised fixing her gaze on Asami’s blushing face._

  _“I mean… If you don’t want me to have it…”_

  _“No! No! No! Please have it! I have heaps more so…errrr…..I mean, no problem.”_

  _Asami grinned at Korra’s nervous rambling before carefully tearing the sketch from the book. Before leaving she pressed a quick kiss against Korra’s cheek and left the room._

  _Korra rubbed the spot where Asami kissed her, before starting a new sketch._

  _She began with green eyes._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Write a comment if you can. I love the feedback and knowing that people like the fic. Also if you have any questions, feel free. Have a great day guys :)


	4. Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... Personal issues, organising life... Usual dramas :) WARNING... Slighty graphic chapter.

The indecent hum of the desert broke into her thoughts. The pain had dulled to a slow throb overnight, and the thin scabs on her wrists cracked; fresh streams of blood allowed to run free over familiar tracks. She hung suspended over the ashes of a large fire in the middle of the Sandbender's camp. Raw and blistered legs limply hanging beneath her. The crown of her newly shaved head peeled from sunburn and rivers of sweat ran painfully over cracked lips. She had lost her voice to silence; raw from screaming.   
  
The sound of shifting sands forced Korra to open her bruised eyes and stare at the man in front of her. The sickly smile still graced Razan's lips. Whenever he looked at her, he had that smirk on his face, and the cold in his eyes.   
  
"I am sorry for your suffering my dear. Alas, the people I lead call for the blood, and who am I to deny them? Your suffering was not in vain though dearest… You have proved yourself a survivor and I have argued for your protection amongst the council." The honeyed words dripped from his mouth while his gaze swept hungrily across Korra's body.   
  
He stretched his hand up to caress Korra's scalp, and traced the mark branded above her right ear. Trailing his nail down her neck to the larger mark on her right shoulder, tattooed in dark glowing ink. The tattoos themselves seemed to pulse with a sort of cold heat, claiming Korra for its own.   
  
When the slaves had arrived the night before, all of them had had their head's shaved and the benders marked with the tattoos in the same places as Korra's. The screams of the slaves had boomed through the camp and left Korra shaking in agony. Her marks had been more intricate than the others, and while she had been tattooed multiple cloth-clad figures had read from a strange scroll muttering incantations above her while stabs of pain pierced her mind periodically. before all she could see and hear dropped away from her.  
  
She was in a dark place, the ground beneath her hard and cold. But she could feel her legs again and she could stand. She looked down at herself. Her feet were clad in her old boots, and her waist was wrapped in her pelt. Her hair was still long and she no longer felt the pain that had been stabbing her muscles ever since the fight with Zaheer. And her mind… Her mind was finally clear for the first time in weeks. Peace that was shattered the second the ground gave way beneath her feet and she was again falling.   
  
She feel into a blood red pit. Trying to scramble up the walls in a panic as they pressed in on her; constricting her lungs. They started to wrap around her. A dark and familiar voice cracked.  
  
"I lived ten thousand lifetimes before the first of your kind crawled out of the mud. It was I who broke through the divide that separated the plane of Spirits from the material world. To hate me is to give me breath. To fight me is to give me strength. Now prepare to face oblivion!"  
  
The heat of Vaatu's growl winded Korra. She cried out in pain.  
  
"NO! You're gone…. I destroyed you…"  
  
He chuckled darkly.   
  
"Oh no Avatar…… You didn't destroy me. I exist in you… YOU ARE ME!"  
  
Suddenly Korra was suspended in a different plane.  
  
A bald gaunt woman with heavily scarred body starred at her. Tattoos lined her right arm stretching from shoulder to hand. She was missing her ring finger. But her eyes…. So empty and lifeless. Korra stretched her hand towards the woman only to realise the image she was seeing; was her reflection.   
  
She gaped in horror before the masked figure of Amon appeared in the reflection next to her. Before she could turn to face him he gripped her arm with his, forcing her to her knees.   
  
"I told you I would destroy you. Finally you are powerless"  
  
Shooting pain ran through Korra's body, just like the first time she had her bending taken from her, before falling forward again into darkness.  
  
Suddenly she was tied to a bed, her arms bound with ropes.   
  
A figure moved out of the shadows, and with a snap of its fingers, Korra was naked in front of it. She shivered beneath it's gaze… The thing shaped like a man with it's cruel eyes that seemed to inspect every inch of her. Korra strained against the ropes trying to make herself as small as possible. The thing still lingered on her, slowly leaning forward to touch her shivering body. A single finger traced down her body from her throat to her navel…. and lower.   
  
Korra refused to cry out, but couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes.

* * *

  
Suddenly she could feel her her feet burning.   
  
Blurry shapes appeared in front of her, moving and chanting.  
  
And beneath her feet, a fire roared.  
  
And Korra screamed.  
  
A wizened group of men stood in front of her in a half circle. The centre man stepped forward raising his arms to silence to crowd. Before pointing an accusing finger at Korra's horrified face  
  
"This bashataas has fallen from the grace of the gods!"  
  
The crowd roared in approval at the man's strange tongue.   
  
An eerily familiar smirk twisted his mouth.  
  
"But this is not ordinary bashataas my people. No, no, no….. This is the chosen one! The one that the weak willed heathens of this world worship… THIS WHORE!" The man screamed spittle flying from his mouth.  
  
"PLEASE" Korra begged still unable to move her legs away from the flames. "PLEASE HELP ME!"  
  
The old man snarled at her.  
  
"How dare you speak to me! You deserve to be punished… You have caused nothing but pain and anguish to this world. You and all your kind! You're pathetic. You can't even walk! This is the thing supposed to save the world?"  
  
He turned back towards the crowd, but Korra could no longer hear him. All she could do was feel her feet melting in the waves of heat. She couldn't stand it. Nothing she had ever felt before compared. Amon, Unaluq, Vaatu, Zaheer..... Burning fire.  
  
 _Fire._  
 _Air._  
 _Earth._  
 _Water._  
  
 _She couldn't bend._  
  
 _She was useless._  
  
 _She deserved to burn_  
  
And then... there was a voice   
  
 _Korra_  
  
 _Move_  
  
And a surge of energy ran through her.  
  
 _Korra_  
  
 _Move_  
  
Her spine arched  
  
 _Korra_  
  
 _MOVE_  
  
She kicked her legs away from the flames.  
  
It was Asami's voice she heard before she screamed herself into unconsciousness. 

* * *

  
  
_"Korra..... How can you still be hungry?" Asami asked after watching in horror as Korra slurped down her fourth bowl of noodles in ten minutes._   
  
_Korra let out a burp before leaning back in her chair contentedly and patting her stomach._   
  
_"What can I say... I'm a growing girl."_   
  
_Korra chuckled at Asami's disgusted face._   
  
_"You'll be growing out instead of up...."_   
  
_"Asami" Korra said pulling a hurt face "I am wounded"_   
  
_Asami let out a laugh at Korra's pout before leaning in the wipe off the noodle sauce on the corner of Korra's mouth; licking it off her finger tip._   
  
_"As long as I'm here to kiss you better."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it let me know, thanks for all the reviews so far :)


End file.
